


998：？？？

by CyrilS



Series: [综英美]不合格嫖文 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilS/pseuds/CyrilS
Summary: “唯爱令我恐惧。”





	998：？？？

**Author's Note:**

> *What if they had first met in college.  
*蝴蝶效应，平行宇宙。
> 
> 上篇，番外名称待解锁。
> 
> *关于后文剧情的剧透闲聊放在LOF了。

001  
“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

002  
大学毕业后，你答应了交往三年的男友的求婚。

男友叫彼得·帕克，和你是校友，你们第一次见面就是帝国大学的情人节酒会。你是被家里长辈临时怂恿来的，端着无酒精饮料坐在吧台旁边无聊得不得了，偶然一瞥，就看到门口走进来两个男生，纤瘦些的那个棕发微蜷，正侧过脸和旁边的朋友交谈，灯光下他面孔半明半昧，线条温柔又凌厉，眼睫像欲展翅的蝶。  
然后他似有所觉，抬眼看到了你。  
用中学女生喜欢的言情小说来描述——如果真有一眼万年，一见钟情，越过无数喧闹嘈杂的人群恰好同步心跳——你人生中第一次相信命运。  
忘了是谁先迈出了靠近的第一步，是谁先交换了自己的名字。当彼得那位丰满的朋友（后来你知道他叫内德）找到你们的时候，你们两个已经坐在酒吧一角喁喁私语，小桌下两对膝盖若即若离。  
“……我是不是说得太多了？”彼得刚结束一段关于他最新课题的长篇大论，脸上后知后觉流露出一星孩子气的懊悔。你忍不住觉得好笑，指尖轻轻戳在他鼓起的脸颊上：“不呀，你讲的很好，我并不擅长这些也都觉得很有意思——我喜欢听你说话。”  
话说完才意识到这样的动作未免太过亲昵，并不适合第一次见面的陌生人。他是否会觉得你唐突？突然尴尬的你故作自然地想要收手，却被他动作极快地捉住。你下意识蜷了蜷手指，没试图挣脱，只是偏头躲开他突然热烈的视线。  
你听到彼得极轻、极短地笑了一声。什么也没再说，他握住你的手放回了桌上，十指交握。

纽约不和平，超级英雄和超级反派时不时就打得昏天黑地，但生活总要继续，只要不打到帝国大学的课堂上，论文死线并不比又一场袭击让人轻松多少。课业和实习之余你们会做很多事，牵手、拥抱、亲吻，一起吃饭，互发短信，从早安说到晚安，认识彼此的朋友，与所有陷于热恋的愚蠢情侣并无分别。  
就这样只想着享受当下的每一分秒，竟然也一路走到了毕业。彼得去了斯塔克工业继续他的科研，而你凭借实习经验在号角日报找了一个编辑工作。朋友在打趣你们什么时候步入爱情的坟墓，你假装不知道彼得最近神神秘秘在筹备什么。  
在交往第三年的情人节，彼得订了高级餐厅，捧着戒指单膝跪在了你面前。  
你接受了彼得的求婚。

“我要结婚了，林奇。”你在无眠的凌晨拨通了监护人的电话，寡言的男人耐心地倾听了你所有语无伦次的剖白。“他太好了，我甚至不知道该怎么形容……我只知道我想一直和他在一起，每天早晨看着他醒来，每晚听着他的心跳入睡。他温柔，正直，善良，我从来没想过世界上会有这样的人。我该怎么说？我甚至、甚至会担心自己配不上他。”  
“……”  
“我害怕，我简直像中了迷情咒的傻瓜，我没有刻意去想，但满脑子想的都是他——我感觉我都不像自己了。爱情怎么会让人改变这么大？”  
越发沉稳少言的男人耐心地听完了你混乱的述说，最后只是一如既往地低声道：“遵循你的心，温蒂。”  
当年你失去了唯一的亲人后他跨国而来接手了你的监护权，即使这些年他总是不请自来又不告而别，每当你彷徨无助，林奇总是让你放手去做：“选择你自己的路，你自己的信条。”你知道，虽然从不说出口，他一直是你坚强的后盾。  
“瞧这可怜的小痴情鸟！”韦德找上门嘲笑你少见的多愁善感，被你恼羞成怒地赶出屋外。照顾你长大的导师插科打诨到最后留下了诚挚的祝福：“Dadpool保证那小子不敢脚踏两条船，甜心——随时准备为你筹划一场囊括全员的盛大婚礼。”  
有了两位长辈的支持，你终于放下了所有的犹豫。

003  
但在这之前，你还有些事情要做。  
彼得打电话回来说今晚又要加班。你无聊地听着电视里的新闻，指尖划开新收到的短信：  
[好戏上映，欢迎一观。GG]

004  
曼哈顿的夜晚依然灯火璀璨。你脚尖无声落在大厦顶端的时候，背对着站在大厦边缘的人似有所觉的回头招了招手。  
“我以为你不会来了，空想家（Visionary）。你很久没有露面。”  
“有一些事。”你跳过这个话题，走到他身边去看下方一片狼藉的场面：“你想让我看的就是这个，绿魔？”  
夜晚的中央公园亮如白昼，小范围的爆炸和烟雾此起彼伏，还有不少人影在其中飞快来去，最显眼的莫过于半空中疾行、时不时停下来发射掌心炮的金红铠甲。  
“你来得还不算晚。虽然错过了邪恶六人组，但演出还有下半场。”哈利·奥斯本今晚没有带那个丑陋的绿色面罩，苍白的脸颊上在夜风中显露出病态激动的潮红：“看啊，空想家！看看底下那只丑陋的爬虫！”他今晚第一次将目光放到了你身上，露出了一丝扭曲又克制的笑容：“能看到这一幕，我们应该好好感谢你才对。”  
“两清了。”说到底只是绿魔帮过你，你帮回他这么简单的事情。无意过分捧场，你挑了挑眉，去分辨下方战斗的双方——出手不停的毫无疑问是钢铁侠，还有外围远远一圈主要作用的阻拦路人的警察；另一方在阴影里飞速窜动的是……？！  
“……我可没想到你能做到这种程度。你是怎么——难道你让谁掰开他的嘴把药剂塞进去了吗？”你在冲击声的背景音中喃喃道。  
绿魔发出嘶哑而古怪的笑声，却没有否认：“你说过，能直接接触到最有效——老实说，我也没想到效果能这么好。”  
下方又一片以供攀爬的树木被纳米刀拦腰截断，与钢铁侠对峙的人非人般咆哮着，四对透背而出的粗壮步足自阴影中弹射而起，在盔甲上划出冷冷的火光。  
“……得！”钢铁侠抓住张狂袭来的步足，压低声音低吼着他的名字，却被一记毫不留情的踢击打落在地：“蜘蛛侠！你这该死的小混蛋——”  
你兴致缺缺地看着下方激烈的争斗，终于被这可称为内讧的场面勾起了一丝兴趣。  
你知道，那是复仇者联盟的年轻血液、纽约最负盛名的好邻居。

或者说，曾经是。

005  
“好香。”  
水流冲散餐盘的泡沫，彼得悄无声息走近，从后面揽住你的腰，毛茸茸的卷发磨蹭在颈侧泛起令人难耐的痒意。你偏头与他交换一个轻吻：“早安，帕克先生……早餐在桌上。”  
“早安，”彼得低头亲昵地蹭了蹭你的额头。“帕克夫人。”  
“我去上班了，记得吃早餐。”  
“好的，好的。早点回来。”

006  
大学毕业后，你答应了交往三年的男友的求婚。

男友叫彼得·帕克，和你是校友，有着温暖的棕色头发和眼睛，是个温柔又正直的好人。  
你们在注册结婚回来的路上不幸被超级英雄和反派的斗争波及，彼得为了保护你受了伤，不仅身上留下了疤痕，近几年的记忆都模模糊糊的。只能在家里静养。还好他超乖的，安安静静在家看书，连电视都不怎么看。

你在又一起伤人意外的现场做完采访，不禁感叹最近的世道越来越不太平了。失控的变种人和超能力者数量不断增加，大小事故此起彼伏，警察和超级英雄只能四处救场。比起需要四处跑场的报社记者，也许你应该换一份更适合在办公室里的工作。或者暂时在家里做自由职业？彼得一个人在家大概会很无聊吧，你可以多陪陪他。  
开门蹬下高跟鞋，你赤着脚走进客厅，把手包和疲惫的自己一起摔进客厅柔软的沙发里，扯过抱枕盖在脸上，长长地呻-吟一声。  
门板开合，有脚步声逐渐走近。  
“温蒂。”  
温和声音在头顶响起。抱枕被移开，下颌被抬起，你配合地伸手摘下他眼镜，懒懒半阖眼、承接自上方落下的亲吻，任他在唇上温柔辗转。  
逆光中他暖棕虹膜如黄昏，如被爱意融化的蜜糖。  
“欢迎回来。”  
你抬起胳膊圈住他脖颈，任他轻松把你抱起来，笑弯了眼：“我回来啦——”  
无论何时，只要看见彼得的笑容，你就有无穷的活力。  
“爱你——我好爱你啊彼得，彼得彼得彼得。最爱你了。”你伸手探入毛衣宽松领口小心翼翼去抚摸他背上狰狞而难以愈合的疤痕，仰头交换黏腻的喘息。  
他眼睛里映着你两个小小人影，声音低而清晰：“我也爱你。”

007  
纽约好邻居被通缉是谁也没想到的事情。  
一开始是大半个月都没有超级英雄活动的任何消息，粉丝在网上的讨论从好奇变成了忧虑；然后就有流言开始私下传播：纵观最近大大小小的能力失控案件，从突变兽型的变种人到让庭院草木疯长的小婴儿，总结他们的能力多少都与动植物有关，基因里就包含非人的因素。  
大事小事不断，全世界还有无数等待拯救的人们，纽约的人们忙得焦头烂额。全纽约的媒体或不怀好意或情真意切地异口同声：蜘蛛侠呢，蜘蛛侠去哪儿了？

点燃炸药的是一个被上传到YouTube的高清视频，短短记录了一段发生在夜晚的中央公园的战斗。即使紧跟的镜头时不时被过快的动作抛下，依然能从拍下的画面里辨认出向钢铁侠发动攻击的是怎样的怪物。  
没有哪个正常人会有那样从血肉里长出的狰狞步足，会从喉咙里发出丧失理智的失控吼叫，会像失去理智的野兽一样不管不顾又毫无章法地进攻自己最亲密的战友和前辈。  
更不要提那曾是纽约最平易近人的守护者。  
视频终止在钢铁侠想要靠近被压制的失控者，却反被尖锐步足刺穿了盔甲的瞬间。民众的恐慌和愤怒席卷了城市，同时受损的还有对英雄那本就脆弱如薄纸的信任。为什么会发生这样的战斗，为什么这么长的时间里，复仇者联盟也没有对此做出任何解释！如果不是这个不知从哪里来的视频，民众究竟还要被蒙蔽多久——  
世界再一次意识到，用于守护的刀刃越强，同时也意味着一旦对内会造成更大的伤害。  
无法撒谎，无法掩盖，被全世界聚焦的英雄们保持了沉默。  
——失控的蜘蛛侠，究竟去哪儿了？

008  
“纽约新闻，昨晚在地狱厨房边缘又发生一起疑似变种人失控的暴力事件，造成三死十二伤，复仇者联盟出动……钢铁侠声明……针对近期层出不穷的超能失控暴力事件，部分和平团体举行游行要求修改索科威亚协议，白宫发言人表示……蜘蛛侠依然在逃……”

009  
“彼得？”  
你回家的时候他正盯着电视上的脱口秀出神，瞳孔一瞬涣散又聚焦，落在你身上。  
你没注意，低头解着紧裹的围巾：“抱歉回来晚了，今天伤口还疼吗？之前的采访结束了，我最近请了一段时间的假在家。……亲爱的？”你疑惑地走近桌前。进门到现在他没出声，这好奇怪。  
“没事……抱歉走神了，只是伤口有点痒。”彼得牵过你的手，“别这么紧张，温蒂。别担心。”他无意识皱起眉头，小幅度地摇了摇头像是要把什么难解的东西从脑袋里甩出去，又重复一遍：“我很好——别担心。”  
他低头亲了亲你的掌心：“今天份的‘我爱你’。”  
你被卷发划过手腕的毛茸茸触感逗得笑起来，扑上去揉搓了一通，低头亲了亲他倔强翘起的小卷毛。  
“我也爱你。”

你是我人生拥有的最好的梦想。

TBC.


End file.
